


Heat

by bbazzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Guard Keith, Klance smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega Keith (Voltron), Shapeshifting, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), kinda?? only for the galra, shapeshifting dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbazzy/pseuds/bbazzy
Summary: Lance goes to visit his uncle Alfor, and, as technical royalty, needs a bodyguard for his stay. He's assigned a cute galran, who eventually goes into heat and needs assistance.





	Heat

The Royal Altean Guard was the best in the nearby galaxies. Everyone on it, Altean or not, was loyal to the royal family and Altea herself. Now, Keith, a newer member of the guard, was no exception. He owed everything to King Alfor, for letting him join the guard despite his heritage. Though, everyone knew that he was only considered trustworthy because of his mother, Krolia, one of the first Galrans to join the Altean guard, though she was long retired to live in peace with her human husband on Earth. Keith, a young half-breed, had been apart of the guard for about a year before he was assigned this new position with someone he’d barely talked to before. Alfor had asked Keith personally to be the personal bodyguard to his rambunctious nephew, Lance of the cort McClain. Lance had been known to both befriend and court…. questionable people, and go to…. questionable places. And so, to just make sure he would be safe, Lance had finally agreed to let his uncle hire a personal bodyguard for when he came for his stay at the castle, which would be permanent if the his duties called for it.

Now Lance was strolling down to the grand hall where his uncle was waiting to greet him. Lance had always adore the man, and had honestly been trying to be on time. Even if he would be a few minutes late, he knew that the aging king wouldn’t mind all that much. It was only the traffic of travelling that had made Lance late. He’d been running over everything he knew of this Keith in his mind as he walked, long strides quickening as he neared the door. The guards let him pass through no problem, and Lance broke into a gin when he saw the back of the man he oh-so-adored, speaking to someone that Lance couldn’t fully see. But only a moment later, Alfor turned and Lance couldn’t stop himself from jogging over to throw his arms around him. Lance’s parents had three other children, Veronica, Luis, and Marco, and though Lance was the oldest, it meant nothing to Alteans as they tended to prefer children that had most potential, like Lance’s siblings. And Lance knew that his parents loved him dearly, despite the little attention that they gave him, and so he grew to think of Alfor as much more of a father figure than Lance’s actual parent, with how Alfor treated him with just as much love and respect as his cousin Allura, the next in line for the throne.

“Lance, it’s wonderful to see you.” the older man said as he pulled away from the hug, with a warm smile towards Lance.

Lance nodded, stepping back politely. “It’s good to see you, too, Uncle.”

“I’d love to sit and catch up with you, but I’m afraid I have a meeting to attend to, so it’ll have to wait until dinner. For your stay, no matter how permanent, you already know that I’ve assigned a bodyguard for you. Tensions are remarkably high as of late, and I’d prefer if my favorite nephew stayed safe. So, this is Keith,” Alfor gestured to who he had been talking to as Lance had walked in, and he looked at him for the first time.

The man in front of Lance was Galran. There was no doubt about that. Though, it was still obvious that he was a half breed. His skin was pale and where his eyes would usually be glowing yellow were white. On each cheek was the infamous, light purple mark of an aristocrat in Galran society. Most Galrans with such markings originated from a planet not too far from Altea herself, the species procreating with Galrans from Daibazaal, thus creating the aristocrats of the population. He had soft, inky black hair that fell into his eyes, making Lance wonder when the last time Keith had gotten a haircut. His ears were strangely rounded instead of the usual Galran point, and he was tiny. Slightly shorter tht Lance himself, and Galrans usually towered over himself and Alfor, so that meant he was absolutely _tiny_.

A hand being lifted and held in front of Lance stopped his thoughts, and he looked into the pretty violet eyes looking into his. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” He spoke, his voice deeper than Lance would have originally thought for one so small for his species, but he didn’t mind. “Keith.”

Lance took the hand offered to him, and shook firmly. “I know. The name’s Lance.” He winked, disappointed that his expression didn’t change.

Alfor rolled his eyes a bit, but smiled. He’d missed his favorite nephew dearly. “Keith is going to be talking to you about his time off, so I hope you both get along nicely and come to some sort of agreement. Lance?” Lance looked up to his uncle. “Don’t ditch him when you leave the castle.”

Lance nodded, and off Alfor went. Keith cleared his throat, and Lance looked over to him. “Would you like to discuss my time off now? I’d like to as soon as possible.”

Lance nodded. “Sure. We can talk on the way to my room. I’ve missed it.”

“About that,” Keith said quickly, before Lance could start walking away. “Alfor has assigned you a different room for your stay, one that he believes will be of more comfort for you, and with my room just across the hall from yours.” He explained, keeping a professional tone.

Lance’s brow furrowed, just barely, and he pursed his lips with a nod. “That’s fine. Uh, lead the way, I guess.”

Keith nodded, and started walking towards one of the smaller exits, his quick pace making Lance need to scramble to keep up. They walked in silence for a few minutes, while Lance memorised the path to his new room. Eventually, he cleared his throat. “So uh, about your time off…”

“I’m perfectly fine with working all days a week, month, and year. My parents won’t be able to visit for holidays, so I’ll be meeting up with them to celebrate just after or before, if that’s alright with you?” Keith asked, looking at Lance for a moment, who nodded. “Good. And then, every two months or so, I’ll need about a week off for personal needs, though I’m not quite sure when that will start.” Lance nodded again, watching Keith out of the corner of his eye. That was all fine with him, though he wished that he’d request more than a week and after holidays off so Lance could go out on his own more. But he didn’t want to deny Keith work, especially if he needed the money for something.

“Anything else?” Lance asked as they turned a corner.

All Keith did was shake his head. “No. If I do request a day off, though, you wouldn’t mind giving it to me? It won’t happen often, I don’t go out much.”

“Of course not,” Lance said as Keith stopped in front of two doors just across the hall from each other.

Keith pointed to the door next to Lance. “That’s yours. This is mine,” He nodded to the door next to him. “If you need anything, or if you’re going to be going out, just come knock. If you’re just going somewhere nearby in the castle, just inform me of where you’re going, alright? Alfor wants me aware of your whereabouts at all times, and I don’t intend to disappoint him.”

Lance huffed a bit, annoyed at that, but nodded. “Fine. I’ll always make sure you know where I am. Happy?”

Keith nodded. “For now. I’ll see you when you leave for dinner,” he nodded to Lance, and turned, going into his room to fast for Lance to see the inside.

All Lance could do was retreat to his own room and wait to be summoned to eat.

\---

It took about a month for Keith and Lance to even start becoming comfortable with each other. For a long while, they were stiff and awkward, no matter how much they tried to get along for Alfor’s sake. It took until the night Lance went out to town to have a few drinks with Keith after the small Galran had yet to ask for any days off for them to start to become more comfortable with each other. Granted, they’d accidentally kissed that night, hot and desperate in a dark corner of the bar, but Lance was convinced that Keith didn’t remember with how he hadn’t brought it up afterwards. But yet, they both managed to grow closer and closer, and a friendship started to blossom. Maybe Lance should have felt bad with all the wet dreams he’d had of Keith after that kiss, dreams of more kissing and grinding and relief, but he couldn’t bring himself too. Not when his heart went weak when he made a terrible joke just to see Keith’s wide smile when he laughed, the one that let Lance see his teeny tiny fangs. Another month of bonding, and the two had become closer, and Lance lived to see that adorable smile.

Though for the past few days, Keith had been acting… Strange, to say the least. He was jumpy, was starting to hoard food in his room, and had, for once, requested a few hours off to go on some personal errands. Lance was genuinely concerned for his friend, and had decided that it would be a good idea to wait for Keith in his room until he returned.

Keith wasn’t gone long, maybe only a few hours, but it was long enough for Lance to snoop through his room a bit. It was smaller than his, and the attached bathroom was just as nice. But it was…. Empty. Lance had thought that Keith would keep some things in there, to make the room his. But the few clothes were thrown into the drawers a little messily, and there were a few things hanging up in his closet. Lance was disappointed to not even find any sex toys. Keith’s room was just… Sad. Though, the bed looked slept in, so there was that. And he found a knife in the drawer of his nightstand, though he didn’t touch that. After Lance had sat back down on Keith’s bed with a bored little huff, Keith’s door slid open, making Lance look up. There was Keith in his day clothes, a stupidly cropped jacket and black pants and shirt. But now, the Galran even _looked_ off. His pale face was red, and he looked as if he might have been running. He was carrying a bag, obviously of what he’d bought at the store, and froze when he saw Lance, the bag whipping up to cover Keith’s crotch.

“Lance! What, uh.... What’re you doing in here?” Keith panted, his eyes hooded and glazed over as they stared at Lance on his bed.

“I was waiting for you to come back! You’ve been acting a bit… Off lately. You okay, man?” Lance asked standing.

Keith stepped back, his back pressed against the door that had automatically closed behind him, and shook his head. “N-no, no, I’m fine, promise.” He said a little shakily. “I uh…. I’m gonna need that week off now, if you don’t mind.”

Lance’s brows furrowed, and he took a step towards Keith, who’s eyes widened at how he neared, but said nothing. “Keith? Buddy, what’s wrong?”

Lance looked Keith over slowly, seeing how he was shaking a bit, and stepped closer yet, close enough to put a hesitant hand on Keith’s arm. Keith jerked at the touch, but relaxed against it after a moment.

“Keith?” Lance spoke softly, his voice full of concern. “Talk to me, man,”

“L-lance-” Keith whimpered- fucking _whimpered_ out Lance’s name, and looked up into the Altean’s eyes, his own full of arousal and lust. “ _Heat._ ”

Cold, sudden realization shot down Lance’s spine. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck he should have known, should have seen the signs! Lance forgot that some male galrans went into this- this heat, though it was most common among half breeds. Half breeds like Keith. It was a heat and they needed to be fucked, to be bred even when their bodies were no longer capable of carrying, and they were made to take huge galran cocks and knots. Lance let out a little shudder, and tried to step away from Keith, but the smaller Galran dropped his bag and grabbed the collar of Lance’s shirt to kiss him, hard.

All Lance could do was kiss Keith back, immediately reminded of that night in the dark corner of a tavern, that hungry, passionate kiss. All Lance could think about was how much better this was, and how warm Keith was against him. But eventually, Keith broke the kiss to give  soft whine, tugging at Lance’s clothes and grinding against his thigh.

“Lance, please, need you,” Keith gasped, his head falling forward as he panted.

Lance gulped, and nodded. Yeah, he could do that. But what if Keith didn’t actually want him, what if it was the heat talking and Keith couldn’t actually give consent?

So Lance pushed Keith back gently by the shoulders, looking at him straight in the eye. “Keith? No. Not unless I know that it’s really you that wants this, not your heat.”

Keith just glared stubbornly at Lance, and suddenly he was being shoved back against Keith’s bed, and said galran was straddling his lap, dirtily grinding and rolling his hips down against Lance’s crotch. And- god, was that slick that Lance could feel through their clothes? Was Keith already so fucking wet? Lance was in heaven. He had to be, with a pretty galran in heat grinding on him. Or maybe that made it hell, if he couldn’t touch. Lance gripped Keith’s hips, easily lifting him off of his lap to pin him to the bed, taking over the grinding. Keith let out a small gasp, bucking up against Lance.

“You’re sure?” Lance asked, grabbing Keith’s wrists in a hand and holding them above his head.

When Lance saw Keith nod, he allowed his other hand to slip under that black shirt of Keith’s, smoothing his hand over soft skin. He got tired of just feeling, yanking the shirt up to Keith’ collarbone to get a look at the expanse of skin. Lance gave an appreciative hum, letting Keith’s wrists go to rub that soft, pale skin marred with scars and more of those beautiful, light purple markings. Lance felt a twinge of jealousy at them- they were similar to a Altean’s, yet not only did they not glow when with the mood of the bearer, obviously, but there were more of them. And they seemed more intricate to Lance than his own, no matter how much people stated otherwise. But Keith- Keith’s were _breathtaking._ Lance felt the alien boy squirm a bit under him, and he looked up to his red face.

“Why are you staring?” Keith grumbled a bit, looking away.

He ground up against Lance again, who just chuckled. “What, shy now, are we?” Lance smirked, his hands roaming Keith’s soft skin again. Keith just flushed harder, and kept his gaze from Lance. But his eyes squeezed shut tight when Lance’s thumb brushed over a sensitive nipple. Lance watched, elephant as Keith’s mouth dropped open on a moan, his back arching. “Sensitive, too, huh?”

Keith didn’t answer Lance, though he whimpered when Lance pinched his sensitive nipple softly. Lance rubbed over it for a few moments, contemplating what else he could do to the smaller galran. Only for a few ticks, though, because out of the blue, Keith reached up and grabbed Lance’s wrist, glaring up at him.

“Just fuck me!”

Lance blinked down at Keith for a moment, and took his wrist from Keith’s hand with a disapproving tsk. “C’mon, Keith. Calm down. I wanna admire all this,” he gestured to the bare top half of Keith’s body. “You’re gorgeous.”

Lance didn’t know exactly how Keith’s face got redder, but it did, the blush spreading to his ears and neck. “... Shut up.”

Lance just grinned, rubbing Keith’s apparent abs. “No way, beautiful.”

Keith just rolled his eyes, and Lance adjusted a bit to tug off Keith’s pants. Keith just let Lance manhandle him, letting him undress him fully whilst staying mostly limp. It was probably the heat talking, but having someone strong be able to move him like that was really, really hot.

Lance took Keith’s legs by the ankles, lifting them and spreading them wide so his eyes could roam Keith’s body, soaking up each and every detail. Every curve, scar, and pretty purple swirl on Keith’s body was breathtaking. Lance took his time, looking at all the Galran markings before he allowed himself to look at keith’s cock. He’d known that Galran genitals were different from an Altean’s, he’s slept with them before, but now this was a halfbreed of something different. A purebred Galran did have both genitals, but Keith’s looked… Different. For one, his skin was mostly pale, though the markings did go to his inner thighs, and into him. Which looked very pretty, if you asked Lance. But then again, he thought that everything about Keith was pretty. And Keith’s length was small, tiny, even, compared to what Lance had seen. But that might have been because of his overall smaller size. What Lance was _not_ expecting, was how it looked. It was small, yes, but Lance had seen mainly one kind of Galra dick. It was purple, swelled up at the base in a knot when said Galra wasn’t in heat, like Keith currently was. And it stood straight up from Keith’s body, protruding outward. But most Galran’s dicks were closer to their bodies, and more… Flexible, than this one seemed. Lance poked it experimentally, hearing Keith suck in a breath, before his gaze travelled further down. Just under Keith's length was where the slick was coming from, dripping out of him slowly. Lance licked his lips. Yeah, he was liking these Galran-Human genitals. He could work with that.

“Uh… is it weird…?” Keith asked hesitantly, and Lance's gaze flickered up to that cute, blushing face.

Lance just smiled with a shake of his head. “No. Just different.” Lance pushed Keith's legs up more, his lips curling into a bit of a confused frown. “Why do you have two holes?”

“Uh… ‘cause…” Lance looked up again, watching as Keith stumbled over his words. “One is for like… Shit. The other is where you should be touching me right now.”

Lance chuckled a bit, and let one of Keith's ankles go. Keith kept it high in the air, just where Lance had left it, as Lance's hand circled his entrance. Keith gasped softly, a sweet little sound that made Lance’s heart flutter. Lance let two of his fingers dip into that slick leaking out of Keith, and brought them up to sniff, making Keith wrinkle his nose and kick Lance’s shoulder a bit. But Lance paid him no mind, surprised by how sweetly the slick smelled. He knew that Galrans usually smelt and tasted sweet, to an extent, had been face-to-face with it himself. But this was even more than that had been.

Lance stuck out his tongue to taste what was on his fingers, and let out a soft, appreciative moan when he tasted it. It was…. Good. Compared to some that he’d tasted with the variety of alien and Altean people Lance had slept with, this was the best so far. So he let go of Keith’s other foot, not caring about how they dropped with Keith’s legs still spread prettily, and ducked down. Keith tried to move, to sit up, but Lance wrapped his arms around what he could to keep him in place.

Lance blew experimentally at what he guessed was Keith’s version of a cunt, feeling the small galran shudder. So, he gave an experimental lick at the slick coming out of him, and both he and Keith moaned.

There had to be something in heat-slick. This tasted different than anything Lance had encountered before. Maybe it was just because of the hybrid thing. He couldn’t quite place the taste, but damn was it nice. And it was making Lance’s head feel a little fuzzy, and his thoughts were blurring together.

So, being the genius that Lance was, he licked another few times, more for himself that the cute little whimpers coming from Keith. He moaned into that taste, trying to get closer to it. He barely registered the hand that gripped weakly in his short hair as he tasted Keith, and pushed a finger in him.

To Lance’s surprise, Keith was looser than what he would have expected, and he lifted his head. His head was just getting more and more fuzzy, and he was quickly getting more aroused. “Why are you so loose?”

Keith was still blushing, already starting to pant. Lance’s finger curled and the Galran keened, his back arching. “I- the bag. I got some toys while I was out, and-and my heat started before I could get back, and I had to take care of it, so...” He trailed off, and Lance smirked up at him.

“Do you mean to tell me,” he started as he added another finger into Keith. “That you used toys on yourself while you were gone?” He curled his fingers harder against that spot, and Keith gasped. “What, did you while you were in public, in front of everyone?”

Keith shook his head frantically. “No! No, in the bathroom. Please,” he moaned, working his hips back against Lance’s fingers.

“Please what?” Lance teased, easily adding another finger into Keith. With how loose he was, Lance wondered just how big that toy had been.

“Fuck me!” Keith growled out, glaring at Lance. “Teasing is over, I need you in me. Now!” He demanded.

“Mmm, I don’t really like that tone of yours, kitten,” Lance’s voice dropped, and Keith shuddered again. “If you weren’t in heat, I’d punish you.”

Lance pulled his fingers out of Keith, making the small Galran whine at the loss. He sat up, pushing away from Keith, who sat up to watch with a little pout. When Lance started to undress, having forgotten to earlier. Keith realized that Lance was wearing too many clothes, and scooted over to help. Which just made the job take twice as long, with both pairs of hands fumbling over each other, but eventually they were gone. In no time, Lance had Keith pinned down beneath him, the other looking over him with wide eyes. Lance just frowned, a little confused at the look on Keith’s face. “What?”

“Pretty,” he murmured, a hand reaching up to softly trace along a glowing blue mark on Lance’s chest.

Lance just wrinkled his nose when he realized what Keith was looking so… Lovingly at. “Nah, I don’t like them,” He shrugged.

“Well I do,” Keith said quietly. They let the silence hang there for one, two ticks, before Keith was wrapping his legs around Lance’s waist. “Now fuck me.”

Lance huffed out a laugh, pushing Keith off of him to manhandle him again, spreading his legs and pushing them up again. “You sure?”

Keith nodded. “Very.”

“Do you know why they call me the tailor?” Lance asked with a smirk.

Keith sighed, sensing that this would be another terrible joke. “Why?”

“Because of how I thread the needle.”

“Oh my Quiznack-” Keith cut himself off, laughing in a way that made his heart do that thing that hurt again.

Lance couldn’t stop grinning, and finally, pushed his cock out of himself. He knew that the thing was more of a tentacle than anything. The whole thing was the same, glowy blue that his markings were, and it was naturally long and thick. Though, like all Alteans, Lance could shift it to whatever form he desired, and whatever size. It was a perk of being a part of a species that could shapeshift.

Keith licked his lips at the sight, not at all deretered, and spread his legs wider and raising a brow up at Lance. “Well? What are you waiting for, Sharpshooter?”

Lance didn’t even move his hips. He didn’t have to. His cock kept coming out of him, growing in length enough to prod at Keith’s entrance, the tiny feelers on the end that really helped with finding sweet spots touched his folds, making Keith gasp. They spread him open so Lance could see into him, and Keith whimpered, bucking his hips up towards him. Lance kept Keith pressed into the bed, and let his cock tease him. Lance realized that his vision had tunneled a bit, to only see Keith. His mind stayed blurry, until a single thought broke through. _Fuck._

His grip on Keith tightened a bit, and he felt the need to _fuck_ , _breed_ , _mark._ Lance growled, low and deeper than he honestly thought he could go, and Keith whimpered below him. Without any other warning, Lance adjusted his grip on Keith’s ankles just enough to finally thrust into him.

Keith let out a gasp, his back arching prettily as he was filled, and he let out another whimper. Lance wasn't small, but he wasn't big enough, either. Keith needed something bigger, but he couldn’t do much more than lay there and whimper. Finally, _finally_ Keith was getting the movement that he needed, the feel of a cock dragging in and out of him quickly.

Lance didn’t know why his mind was so fuzzy, could barely get even that thought through the haze. He could see Keith clearly, and every movement and sound he made was heightened. Hell, Lance could even _smell_ him. It was getting a little weird. Though, not much of him could process that with the haze clouding his mind again, and he fucked into Keith harder.

Keith moaned, gripping and clawing at the sheets, probably gripping tight enough to tear a little bit. But he didn't- _couldn't_ find himself to care. “Lance-!” Keith gasped, feeling Lance thrust _just_ right, making him whimper. “Lance, more please!”

Of course, Lance eagerly complied, one of his hands taking Keith's and twining their fingers together as he grew inside him. Keith couldn't do much but bite his lip, feeling the size of Lance’s cock grow inside of him. That was it, _that_ was what Keith needed. To be filled up by something nice and big.

Lance watched as Keith practically melted into his sheets, and he grinned. That was his favorite part about being able to shift his dick to whatever form he wanted- he could make anyone melt into a little puddle of bliss just like that. He pressed kisses against Keith's skin, biting and making sure to leave little marks as he listened to what Keith moaned and whimpered out.

“Lance, ‘m close, please, lemme cum--” and such spilled out from Keith's lips with every thrust into him.

“C’mon, kitten,” Lance purred against Keith's skin. “Cum for me.”

It only took the words, and a few more rough thrusts for Keith fto finally earn his release, crying out under Lance. Lance was pretty sure Keith didn't realize the little “alpha” he whimpered when Lance kept going.

“Lance, please, need a knot!” Keith begged, arching against Lance to try and bring him in deeper.

“Your wish is my command.” Lance smiled. It took another few moments for Lance to fall of the edge, stilling as he came to concentrate on building up what was similar to a galran knot, swelling up his base to plug Keith up.

Keith lay there, happily fucked out, and smiling. “That was good. Really good.”

“Yeah? I'm glad you enjoyed it.” Lance smiled down at Keith, feeling the haze slowly start to fade.

Keith yawned a bit. “Hey, do you mind staying in me while I nap a bit? I'm tired, but the heat is gonna wake me up again soon.”

Lance nodded, petting Keith's hair a bit. “Anything for you, Keith.” He smiled, kissing the top of his head. “Anything at all.”

Lance dreaded the thought of when he and Keith would need to have “the talk” about what had happened.


End file.
